


What Fortuitous Circumstance

by Proudmoore



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proudmoore/pseuds/Proudmoore
Summary: Desperate for some time away from work and obligations, Jim books a room through AirBNB and finds a better escape than he ever bargained for.





	What Fortuitous Circumstance

Jim glanced down at his phone, last minute checking the reservation he’d booked on AirBNB.  The cab driver who had dropped him off had assured him that he was at the correct address, but he glanced up from the screen just to make sure.  The numbers above the apartment’s door matched and so Jim went ahead, stepping up to the buzzer and punching in the code.  
  
As he waited for someone to answer, he glanced around.  The building was in a good part of town and was well maintained.  The hedges out front were dusted in a light coating of the season’s first snowfall and ornately carved sconces held glass flames that sparkled with soft orange light from inside.    
  
“ _Hello_?”  
  
Jim’s head whipped around as a voice emanated from the console before him and he smiled, though he knew whoever was on the other end couldn’t see it.  
  
“Oh hey, hi,” he replied.  “It’s Jim Kirk.  I’m here to rent out your suite?”

“ _C’mon up_.”  
  
Jim nodded and pulled on the door as it buzzed to admit him.  He stepped through it, pulling his suitcase along behind him, and made his way up to the eleventh floor where the suite he’d be staying in was situated.  He stepped out of the elevator and made his way down to the door, pausing before it and reaching up to knock.  When he went to do so, his knuckles found nothing as the door was already being opened.    
  
Jim glanced up as the man he’d spoken to via email and text messages and was surprised to find a pair of stunning hazel eyes staring back at him.  He smiled, his expression friendly, and held out a hand.  The other man took it and gave him a firm handshake before stepping back to invite him into the simply but tastefully decorated unit.  
  
“Jim, Leonard McCoy,” the man replied. “Nice to meet you.  Come on in, make yourself comfortable.”  
  
Jim stepped past him, parking his suitcase off to the side of the entry way and glancing around at all the black, glass, and chrome that greeted him.  He glanced out the window, taking in the expanse of the city below with all of its twinkling streetlights and milling crowds.  
  
“So, what do I need to know while you’re away?” He asked, turning back to face Leonard.  
  
“Actually, I need to talk to you about that,” Leonard said wryly.  “My trip was cancelled.  I was supposed to give a keynote address at a medical conference in San Francisco and then meet my daughter to spend a week at the Disney resort with her, but Jo’s sick and the ex doesn’t want her traveling.  I don’t get to see her very often anymore so I’ve canceled my keynote and I’m going to have her over here instead.  I hope that’s alright.”  
  
Jim was surprised but no ungracious.  He nodded with an understanding smile.  
  
“Of course, this is your home,” Jim replied. “I can get a hotel room instead.”  
  
Leonard shook his head.  
  
“No, that’s alright,” he said hurriedly. “I’ve got plenty of space.  Jo has her own room, though she’ll probably spend the week in my bed if she’s sick anyway, and you’ll have plenty of space to yourself.  As long as you don’t mind a seven year old running around singing Frozen songs at the top of her lungs during the daylight hours, that is.”  
  
Jim laughed.  
  
“Not at all,” he said warmly.  “I’ve got a niece and nephew about that age, they’re precious.”  
  
“Great,” Leonard said gratefully.  “I don’t have to pick her up until eight, would you like to sit down to dinner with me in the meantime?”  
  
Jim nodded with a smile, trying to remind himself that the invitation was not a romantic one as his mind wishfully wondered what a date with the handsome, intriguing man he’d just met would be like.  
  
–  
  
A week later, it was time for Jim to leave. As he packed his suitcase, he smiled wistfully, reflecting back on his week with Leonard and Jo.  The other man was so patient and loving with his daughter. Jim had watched Leonard take care of the girl as a doctor and a father, watched him attend a make-believe tea party in a makeshift bedsheet dress and floral bonnet, listened to him tell the girl bedtime stories, and witnessed the incredible love the two of them had for one another.  His heart had swelled with joy watching the two of them and he’d laughed at the little girl’s stubbornness and conviction – so much like her father’s.  He felt like he’d almost become a part of the family, rather than remained a spectator on the sidelines, and it made his heart ache to think of leaving.  
  
As he pulled his suitcase out of the bedroom, he glanced around the living room, careful not to step on any toys, and saw Jo asleep in her father’s lap with the TV playing a Disney movie in the background.  Leonard noticed Jim standing there and he carefully shifted the girl so she was lying down on the couch, kissing her forehead and covering her with a blanket before leaving her to move over to Jim.  
  
“I’m going to miss you guys,” Jim blurted, his cheeks flushing immediately as regret threatened to swallow him whole.  
  
Leonard smiled.  
  
“I’ll miss having you around, too,” Leonard replied.  “And God knows Jo’s crazy about you.  It’s been nice having company.  I’ve been so alone since Jocelyn left that it was nice for the house to be full of laughter again.”  
  
Jim chuckled and reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet.  He flipped it open and pulled out a business card, holding it out to Leonard.  
  
“Well, if you’re ever feeling up for a roommate again, just give me a call,” Jim said easily.  “I’m in the neighborhood often on business.”  
  
Putting his wallet back in his slacks, he glanced up again, feeling a bit embarrassed.  
  
“Sorry, that was forward of m-“  
  
Jim’s words were cut off as Leonard took Jim’s face in his hands,  silencing him with a kiss.  Jim gasped sharply, surprised but not averse to the affection, and then slowly reached up, running his hands up along the doctor’s chest, the fabric bunching beneath his exploratory touch.  He could feel the other man’s heart pounding beneath his hand, but it was nothing to match the frantic galloping in his own chest.  
  
Leonard pulled away several seconds later, unable to believe what he had done, running a hand through his hair.  He was afraid to look at Jim – he had no idea if the guy swung that way – but he had to bring himself to meet the other man’s gaze. He owed Jim that much.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he murmured.  
  
Jim silenced him this time, reaching up to put a hand on Leonard’s chest, playing with one of the buttons on the doctor’s button-down shirt.  
  
“No need for apologies,” he assured the other man, glancing at his watch.  “I have to go, but… don’t be a stranger, Leonard.”  
  
Dr. McCoy nodded, reaching out to clasp Jim’s hand in a firm, friendly, parting handshake as Jim moved towards the door.  
  
“Be seeing you, Jim,” he said softly.  
  
“Be seeing you,” Jim echoed.  
  
The static buzz that had come with their kiss hung thick in the air as the door closed behind Jim.  On both sides of the entryway, sighs of contentment at the promise of things to come punctuated the evening silence and each man knew that they had not seen the last of each other.


End file.
